The shield of the Queen
by myzor king of war
Summary: Mirellia wants to Both thank Naofumi for what he has done and atone for her family's sins see how it plays out. Naofumi x Mirellia.
1. Shield of the queen

The shield of the Queen

**Yes this is a Naofumi and Mirelia fanfic I been meaning to do one for a while. I know that many prefer either Filo or Raphtalia I think the queen is hottest. Thinking I might do more chapters let me know if you think this should be a one shot or you want more.**

it was a few Days after the punishment of the idiot king now called Trash and his daughter now Bitch,

Naofumi was summed by the Queen to talk to her in private. Filo and Raphtalia were tired from a long journey and wanted to get some sleep Melty showed them to where they could sleep.

Mirellia asked Naofumi too join her in her bedroom after he rested.

Later at night

Naofumi met with the Queen in her bed room She was wearing the dress she wore when they first met.

''So what was it you wished to talk to me about?'' asked Naofumi.

''I wish to thank you again for sparing my fool of a husband an whore of a daughter.'' Said Mirellia as she trembled a bit that Naofumi saw.

''No big deal.'' Said Naofumi tho part of him still wished they could have died.

''Yes a very big deal.'' Said Mirellia as she threw herself at Naofumi who was caught off guard as she buried her face in his chest.

''You spared them even after the hell they put you through, you spared them. Said Mirellia who shed a few tears. ''I'm still ashamed of what they did, I feel like there is no one left for me to trust.''

"You can trust me, so please dont cry." Said Naofumi who held her. ''What the hell am I doing?'' He thought to himself.

"Thank you Naofumi your very sweet." Said Mirellia as she leaned on him getting a blush.

"Was this all that you caled me here for tho?" Asked Naofumi

"No I wish to atone for my fool of a husband and whore of a first daughter." Said Mirelia.

"You don't have to I don't blame you for those asswholes." Said Naofumi.

"Even still, I feel like I... owe you. To make up for the harm done to you " Mirellia said as she come up standing a few inches away from Naofumi. She leaned forward slightly getting even closer to him putting her hands against the side of his cheek.  
"I hope that this will suffice... my hero."

Mirellia then leaned in and presses her lips against Naofumi's, completely catching him off guard. Mirellia continued pressing her lips against Naofumi, fully engrossed in the kiss as Naofumi eyes widened. Seconds later Mirellia pulled away from the kiss but keeps her face inches close to Naofumi, who was blushing heavily.

''Forgive me Naofumi but please I have a request to ask of you.'' Said Mirellia with a blush.

''W-w-w-wha-what is it?'' Asked Naofumi all a fluster as he just had been kissed by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Who also left lipstick mars on his lips.

''Make love to me.'' Said Mirellia who bushed more.

''WHAT.'' Said Naofumi almost in a yell.

''I want to atone for the sins of my family and if you will allow me to I will do so with my body.'' Said Mirelira. ''Also I must confess I find you attractive.'' She said ash she placed her hands on his face again and brought her face to his. ''So please grant me this request.'' and with that she pressed her lips to his again this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naofumi's mind was a total blank he could not process all this and so his body just gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed back both putting their tongues in, as they battled for control enjoying the taste of each other before parting for air. Naofumi felt something in his pants and looked down to see he had a massive hard on.

**(LEMON BEGINS)**

''Oh my looks like I need to to do something about that.'' Said Mirellia as she knelled down got Naofumi's belt off and his pants dropped and she removed his underwear to reveal his massive erection that poked her in the face.

''So big.'' Said Mirellia memorized by the size it was even bigger then her husband.

''Mirellia we shouldn't.'' Said Naofumi but it was to late Mirellia had already started sucking his cock. ''Aaauuggghhh.'' Moaned Naofumi with pleasure as Mirelia continued to suck and lick his cock. she then grabbed firmly of his ass to do it more intense.

''Mirellia I'm gonna come.'' Said Naofumi as he grabbed her by the head as he shot a massive load in her mouth, real massive so much so she could not keep her mouth over his cock has a massive amount of come came out forcing her off him with Naofumi finding his way landing on the bed. He was gasping hard and saw that his penis was still erect.

''Amazing you still hard.'' Said Mirellia as she eyed The shield hero's penis. ''Seems my work is not done.'' She said as she reached under her dress and removed her panties as Naofumi saw her raise her dress to reveal her now wet pussy as she climbed on top of him while also taking out her tits that seemed to be triple-D size breast as she positioned her pussy over his face.

''But before that I think its time you pleased me first.'' Said Mirellia as she pressed her pussy to Naofumi's face who as if by instinct started sucking it.

''Oh yeah right there Naofumi, yeah lick me good.'' Said Mirellia as Naofumi grabbed her by her legs and reversed things getting a gasp from her.

Now she was laying on her back as Naofumi kept sucking the Queens clit she wrapped her head around his head as he started sticking his tongue in. Mirellia moaned with pleasure as she placed her hands on Naofumi's head. ''Naofumi, I'm coming "I'm coming.'' She moaned as she came in Naofumi's face as she let go he sat up.

''Naofumi that was amazing.'' Said Mirellia as she squirted more from her pussy. A single drop ended hitting the gem on his shield. As it did, the green gem on the shield glowed, Naofumi's skill tree appeared to reveal something new.

He looked it over

**(New Skill Tree has been Unlocked: Sex Shield)**

**(Level One: Unlocked ****increase of ****Sexual stamina by ****10 percent****. ****Amount of E****jaculation increased ****ten percent****. Size of Penis increased by 10 percent. Increase of ****stripping**** speed by ****10 percent. Increase of seduction by ****10 percent. ****Testicle**** size increase by 10 percent****)**

He then saw the locked part.

**(****Level Two****:****Locked - Increase of charisma during sexual preference by 20 percent. ****20 Percent increase of c****hance of seduction success towards target****. ****Testicle**** size increased by twenty percent of original size)**

He let out a light chuckle. As it equipping itself automatically, changing shape. In its place was a leather glove covering half hi arm, the gem in a small round disk on a spiked wrist band. It also caused his penis to once again become hard and also grow bigger leaving Mirellia shocked and awed as she eyed Naofumi's penis drooling.

''Well then lets continue shall we.'' Said Naofumi who thanks to his new skill removed his cloths in seconds then stripped the queen in equal time getting a eek from her as he pinned her down.

''You have been a naughty girl this whole time.'' Said Naofumi as he positioned his erected penis over Mirellia's dripping clit gentle poking it getting gasp from her. ''And now time for you to be punished TAKE THIS.'' And with that and one mighty thrust Naofumi shoved his massive penis into Mirellia's pussy. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mirellia screamed in pure pleasure, She could feel her pussy being stretched out by his cock, and she could feel every last inch on his cock inside her.

"Mirellia, I'm going to start moving now." Naofumi said, As Mirelia hooked her left leg around his right.

Take me Naofumi, make me yours.'' Said Mirellia. Naofumi started to pull his penis out, till only the head remained inside her. Once done he then pushed himself back in all the way, slamming into her clit in a single thrust. Mirellia grabbed hold of Naofumi's torso and pulled herself up to him burying her face into his shoulder wrapping her arms around him as he started to fuck her. Even tho she could tell it was his first time he moved like a pro.

She could still feel every last inch of his cock as he plowed her clit. Naofumi placed his hands on her ass, squeezing both soft cheeks as he continued to fuck her, he could feel her massive breast pressed to his flat chest both their nipples hard and poking each other. As for over a hour the sound of wet hot slapping flesh and the smell of sweat and sex filled the room, as they continued to enjoy each other's body to the fullest. Mirelia was holding on to Naofumi for dear life as he slammed his penis deeper and deeper into the depths of her pussy, both felt like they were in paradise. Naofumi sat up holding Mirelia close as she rode his cock still.

"Mirellia, I'm getting close!" He yelled.

"M-Me too! Do it cum inside, Naofumi! Give me your child! AAAAAHHHHHHN!" Then they both came with Naofumi shooting uch a massive load of cum inside Mirellia's puss was overflowing so much so she was sent flying of Naofumi's cock and landed on the bed. She could feel Naofumi's coming dripping from her.

''No its leaking out.'' Said Mirellia.

''I'll put a cork in it.'' Said Naofumi as he shoved his still hard cock inside her again getting as gasp from her.

''Ok time to talk, whats this about you wanting my child?'' asked Naofumi as he pinched her hard nipples.

''I had hoped that by having your child you would stay by my side but now I just want you.'' Said Mirelia as she put her arms around his neck. ''You have won my heart, I love you Naofumi.'' Said Mirellia as she pulled herself to him for a kiss that he returned their tongues mashing together for a good long while before parting for air. as Mirellia held Naofumi tightly.

''Please stay with me Naofumi, marry me I will do anything for your love.'' Begged Mirellia.

Naofumi as unsure what to say as Bitch's betrayal and everything made him unsure of ever trusting women.

''Anything how?'' Asked Naofumi. ''If you can prove you mean it then yes I will stay and if your serious about the marry part I might do that to.'' He said as directed him to something on a nightstand to see she had the means need for a slave crest set up.

''If you want proof use that on me.'' Said Mirellia leaving Naofumi shocked. Was she asking to be made his slave. ''I said I would do anything and I meant it make me your slave anything if it will prove my love for you ad get you to stay.'' Begged Mirellia with tears in her eyes.

Naofumi was reluctant to do so but gave in and did as she asked. She also told him it would kill her if she betrayed him or lied to him which shocked him further and only he could remove it.

''Did you mean the things about wanting me to stay and loving me and wanting me to marry you?'' Asked Naofumi.

The crest on Mirelia's chest glowed and she answered. ''Yes Naofumi please stay with me marry me, make me your wife and give me your child.'' Stated Mirellia.

Naofumi could not believe it, Mirellia The queen of this whole country wanted him.

''Will you divorce that idiot of a husband of yours?'' Asked Naofumi.

''Yes.'' Answered Mirellia truthfully.

''Will you lock bitch up when she is not earning back the money she owes the kingdom?'' Asked Naofumi.

''Yes.'' Said Mirellia as she held Naofumi close.

''Will you discipline in humiliating ways and let me watch?'' Asked Naofumi.

''Yes my love anything you want.'' Said Mirellia.

''Well then can I get a kiss from my bride to be?'' Asked naofumi as Mirellia smashed her lips to his in a kiss. Then flipped things around with her on top and him underneath as they kissed for a few minutes before parting for air as she sat up with his cock still in her.

The gem on Naofumi's shield glowed again.

**(****Level Two****: Un****locked - Increase of charisma during sexual preference. ****20 Percent increase of c****hance of seduction success towards target****. ****Testicle**** size increased by twenty percent of original size]**

He also saw the new one

**[****Level Three****:****Locked - Increase of charisma during sexual preference by 30 percent. ****30 Percent increase of c****hance of seduction success towards target****. ****Testicle**** size increased by 30 percent of original size]**

Mirelia let out a gasp as she felt Naofumi's cock get bigger and longer.

I Can feel it Naofumi, your cock just got bigger.'' Said Mirelia.

"Up for another round?" Asked Naofumi as Mirellia leaned down smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

''Yes but before that allow me to give you something, call it my wedding gift.'' Said Mirelia as she sat back up and spun around Naofumi's cock facing towards a curtain. As it fell down to reveal to Naofumi's surprise Both Trash and Bitch Chained to chairs barley able to move and gagged tho Trash was thrashing about a little and looked pissed.

"I thought you might enjoy this?'' Said Mirellia with a grin. ''And a good way to prove to you I meant what I said.'' As he looked at Trash.

''I truly loved you once Trash but then after our first child you became a fool blinded by hate, now you are less then a shell of what you once were.'' She said s she placed her hands on her stomach. ''Soon I will birth a child of the shield, how dose it feel knowing that the shield hero whom you hate most of all is a far better man then you? and his seed is now in me?'' Asked Mirellia with a evil smile as Trash thrashed some more. As Mirellia looked at Bitch. ''How I could birth such a vile whore of a daughter i will never know.'' Said Mirellia to Bitch with discuss. ''Know this you could have had him as your which would have worked out better for you but you had to be a greedy little whore who cared only for herself so much so your family meant nothing to you. Now your place in line for the throne will go to another and you will be left with nothing.'' Said Mirallia as she felt Naofumi grab her by the hips sit up bending her over a she felt his cock get harder in her. Bent her over and started railing her from behind, then grabbing hold her forearms to increase the power of his pulling them back lifting her up with her large breasts swinging freely as Naofumi thrusting harder and faster.

''You wanted me to believe you, you wanted me to love you well you got your wish now I am gonna fuck you till your pregnant.'' Said Naofumi as he came in her again but was still hard. ''I am not done yet.''' he said as he started thrusting again.

"Y-Yes! Oh god yes Naofumi so Good, so very good!" Mirellia moaned, with her eyes both rolling upwards, her mouth wide open with tongue out with drool flowing out. As she moaned Naofumi's name,

Trash was thrashing about, yelling into his gag, as he watched his wife, the mother of his two precious daughters, being fucked by the man he hated the most. The Shield hero.

''Who is better me or your idiot of a husband?'' Asked Naofumi as he thrusted harder into Mirelia.

"You are Naofumi! Aaaaahhhhh, your better much better then that worthless fool i made the mistake of marrying.!" Mirellia screamed as Naofumi came into her for the third time in a row, his semen once agan was pouring out of her oussy this time like a waterfall thanks to her womb being filled to the brim. "F-Fuck me, Naofumi! Fuck me more like I was some common whore with that long hard perfect penis of yours-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she came again, but he did not stop, he kept pounding even harder in response to her cumming as he came again for the 4th time as he pilled out filling her with more cum as he also came on her back covering in in semen. As her pussy dripped with semen.

Naofumi grinned evilly at Trash and Bitch, and silently said ''She is mine now.'' As he leaned down near Mirellia's right ear. ''I am not done yet.'' He said as he licked her ear getting a moan from her. As he got her on her knees with her face still in on te bed and suck his face in her ass as she gasped he stared probing her ass with his tongue as she grabbed hold of the sheets as he licked deeper. While sticking his right hands index finger in her pussy as she buried her face in the sheets to muffle her moans as Naofumi played with both holes before pulling out.

Now for the main event.'' Said Naofumi Gripping Mirellia's hips, He drew in a quick breath then rammed his cock directly into Mirellia's ass causing her to arch upward with an ear-piercing scream leaving her mouth. It was like music to his ears. Not missing a beat, he began to proudly and wildly thrust his penis into her ass. He'd had her mouth and vagina so this was the last hole for him to claim. With this action, Mirelia was well and truly his. He reached out and grabbed her tits and squeezed them while licking and kissing her neck as he pounded her sweet juicy ass.

''Tell me Mirellia whats that piece of trash worth to you?'' Asked Naofumi pointing to Trash.

''Nothing not any more only you matter my darling.'' Said Mirellia as Naofumi fucked her harder. ''Right answer and here is your reward.'' Said Naofumi as he picked up the pase. As Trash was left broken.

Completely captivated by Mirellia's ass Naofumi lightly glided his hand across both of her ass cheeks before delivering a light smack to it. Mirellia moaned, her hands further grasping at the sheets. Seeing it, Naofumi smiled. "Oh, did you like that?"

_**SMACK! **_He smacked her ass again.

"I said," he began in a cool voice. "Did you like that, Mirellia?"

"Yes!" Turning back to face him Naofumi smiling at the sight of drool beginning to form on the corner of her lip.

"Please Master, do it some more!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Naofumi as he smacked her some more

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK!**_

Her ass was now red from the slaps, but with each hit she grew more aroused.

"YES! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! FUCK ME! SCREW ME! VIOLATE ME! STAIN ME! RAPE ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY BITCH I AM! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM, NAOFUMI!"

"OH YEAH HERE IT COME MIRELLIA! TAKE IT! TAKE EVERY LAST DROP OF MY CUM IN YOUR ASS!"

Now completely tearing at the sheets with drool falling from her mouth Mirellia responded.

"NAOFUMIIIIII!"

"MIRELLIAAAAAAAAA!"

And with that Naofumi grabbed a hold of Mirelia's hips as he shot a final load in Mirelia's ass before pulling out and shooting cum all over her back again.

Trash was crying like a baby while Bitch was left speechless as they were then taken away by guards, but not before she made Trash watchh as she removed her wedding ring and put it aside. As Naofumi and Mirellia lay down with mirellia laying on Naofumi. Mirelia some how found the strength to pull herself to Naofumi and press her lips to his. The kissed lasted a good long while before they parted for air.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Asked Naofumi as he held Mirellia close.

"Yes! I loved it, I love you.'' Said Mirellia as she snuggled up to him. ''Now lets think of names for the baby together.''

''Not sure I pumped you with enough sperm might take a few more tries.'' Said Naofumi.

''As long as its you it can be a million tries.'' Said Mirellia as she placed her lips to Naofumi's in a kiss that used the last of their strength before they went to sleep.

**Thats it please let me know if you think I should do another chapter or leave it as is I know is alittle messy I am out of practice but will try harder next time. Also the whole slave crest on the queen go it from the novel/manga **


	2. Second helpings

The shield of the Queen

**Hi everyone here it is the new chapter was not sure before if I should do more but with the reviews I got thought i should try another. Hope you enjoy.**

Naofumi was dreaming that he was king of Melromarc with Mirellia at his side, and the kingdom was in a golden age,He and Mirellia also had a kid and best of all the former king Trash and his daughter Bitch were now stuck as court jesters forced to dance for Naofumi's enjoyment. He was brought out of it when he found Mirellia giving him head in his dream.

He woke up up to find Mirellia sucking his cock. He saw that it was just almost dawn.

''Morning Naofumi.'' Said Mirallia as she stopped sucking him for a bit before returning to it hunger for more of his cock, sucking and slumbering all over it while playing with his balls with her left hand.

"Morning? what are you doing?" Asked Naofumi.

"We are to be married one day? it is a wife's job to ,ake sure her husband wakes up." Said Mirellia as she kept sucking Naofumi.

"Guess she is serious about marriage." Thought Naofumi who thought maybe it would not be so bad. He thought as Mirellia stopped sucking Naofumi's erect penis.

"Naofumi there is something I wish to ask you." Said Mirellia.

"Sure what is it?'' Asked Naofumi.

"Last night was truly amazing as were you, you made me feel like a real woman again, can we have sex again this time let me take the lead." Said Mirellia

"Ok sure if thats what you want." Said Naofumi who was not sure what else to say and thought idea of sex with her again woul be great.

"Yes now please allow me to return the favor." Said Mirellia

"OK sure go ahead.'' Said Naofumi.

"But to do that you must again as I asked, let me take control.'' Said Mirellia as she seductively licked his lips.

"sounds interesting.'' Said Naofumi.

Mirellia gave a evil grin as she got ready to snap her fingers.

_**SNAP!**_

Like the cliché magic trick one would have expected from a magic show Naofumi's vision was cut off by the blinding white light. It didn't burn but it did stun all five of his senses. Just as quickly as the whole experience began it ended as his hearing, smell, touch, and sight returned to him.

Instinctively Naofumi tried to move his arms tied behind his back and his legs also tied together, he had been completely restrained. He saw his arms and legs tied with glowing rope.

Silently sweating he dared look down and found he was still.

His penis stood upward to the ceiling like a tower erected toward the heavens.

"No need to struggle my love, I promise you if you're a good boy I'll free your arms and legs." Mirellia's sugary voice whispered. "Once you're free your hands can touch this as much as you'd like."

Directing his attention to the foot of the bed his eyes flew open wider than the moon. There stood Mirellia in a white robe smirking at him. A second after their eyes met and Mirellia's hand moved to the fold at the center of her uniform and pulled it off. Naofumi's cock practically erupted into pre-cum upon seeing that underneath Mirellia was wearing a black bra and panties and stockings.

"Ahhh, someone seems excited, not that I can blame you." Giggled Mirallia striking her hips to left while running her delicate fingers across her flawless body. "I may be in my middle years but I still have enough to turn on every hot-blooded male every now and then, like you." Said Mirellia.

Fighting to keep his cock from erupting further as well as maintain the battling sense of embarrassment and lust inside of him Naofumi swallowed an invisible lump. "M-M-Mirellia, y-you are n-nowhere near becoming a middle age. At least not in my book, you look only a few years older then me." It was one-part honesty and one-part a plea.

Mirellia giggled, "Good boy. For that, you're going to receive pleasure beyond words. Watch carefully, my dear Naofumi." Said Mireallia removing and Tossing away her bra, panties and robe with a dramatic flair the shield hero could not help but be mesmerized by her. His eyes drunk in every detail of her beautiful face from her ieyes to her lips as she put pink lip rouge on. Said lips were now formed into a seductive smirk that completely and utterly captivated him making it hard to think about anything else.

Mirellia then crawled onto the bed, and lay beside Naofumi as Her left hand gripped the back of his head holding him in place as her right went for his penis. Getting a firm grip o it and started jacking him off. Naofumi tried to moan only for Mirallia to silence him by pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss dipping her tongue in his mouth as it played with his. She jerked him off till he fired a massive load of cum. At the same time they parted for air.

"Are you enjoying this so far?" Mirellia innocently asked.

Naofumi nodded. "Y-Yes! D-Definitely! I-I just-mhph!" Naofumi did not get to finish as he was silenced by a surprise kiss from Mirellia who soon pulled away, a coy smile on Mirallia's lips as she sat him up on his knees with her doing the same. "I'm happy you're enjoying this, because I want to continue doing this for good while.'' Said Mirellia still holding Naofumi by the head as her lips kissed his forehead and cheeks then went down to his collar bone. Leaving pink lip marks on him. She then grabbed hold of his tight ass with her right hand getting a moan from him.

''You have such a smooth ass Naofumi.'' Said Mirallia as she rubbed it. ''Perfect for this.'' With that she delivered a hard smack right to his ass getting a huge moan from Naofumi.

"Oh you like that?'' Asked Mirellia as she slapped his ass again. ''Well answer me.'' Said Mirellia ass she slapped his ass again a few times.

''Yes my lovly queen I love it.'' Said Naofumi who felt a huge amount of arousal as Mirellia pressed her lips to his so silence him as she slapped his ass a few more time getting moans from him she silenced with the kiss. His cock bulging as pre-cum dripped put.

When they parted for air Mirellia threw him to the bed his head hitting the pillow as she unrestrained his legs and spread em. Marveling at his large cock.

''It still amazes me how much bigger you are then that fool I married.'' Said Mirellia who took the entire thing into her mouth. "Mmmmm…." Moaned Mirellia as she stuck her left index finger in her pussy and fingered herself as she sucked Naofumi off.

"Oh….Mirellia…" Whispered the Naofumi feeling as if he were going to climax any second. He had good motive to Mirellia the most beautiful woman he had ever met blowing him while fingering herself. Biting his lips in a moment of lust-induced euphoria he rocketed his hips upward.

Mirellia loved the sensation of Naofumi's cock being driven deeper into her mouth. She loved it so much she figured now was the time for her new love to be released of his binds. With a snap of her finnger his hands were free. Tho almost all of her thoughts were on sucking and caressing the sweet hot cock in her mouth. To further show how serious she was she reached for his balls with her hand and began messaging them. The more she tasted it the hotter and wetter she felt herself becoming, eventually the want would become too much.

With his hands now freed Naofumi immediately shot them toward MIrellia's head. He began to somewhat roughly thrust his hips directly into her face.

His cock sliding in and out of Mirellia's mouth, as well as her fingers doing the same to her clit.

"OOOOHHHH YEAAHHHH!" Went Naofumi.

For the 2nd time Naofumi orgasmed, and Filling Mirellia's mouth with come, so much so she was sent flying off his cock. She'd been prepared for the wave of cum that blasted into her from his penis. Gladly, she welcomed it with her open mouth. Pouring through her lips and down her throat swallowing what she could and smothering herself in the rest. As She also came spraying it on Naofumi as a few drops landed on his shield, hitting the gem making it glow. Unlocking new things..

**[****Level Three****:Un****Locked - Increase of charisma during sexual preference by 30 percent. ****30 Percent increase of c****hance of seduction success towards target****. ****Testicle**** size increased by 30 percent of original size]**

**[****Level 4****:****Locked - Increase of charisma during sexual preference by 40 percent. ****40 Percent increase of c****hance of seduction success towards target****. ****Testicle**** size increased by 40 percent of original size]**

Naofumi Felt his penis become stiff again as it grew bigger along with his balls both bulging.

MIrellia's eyes sparkled at what she saw as she licked her lips before lightly kissing the tip. Naofumi's whole body jolted with pleasure. Refocusing his attention, he saw a light pink colored lip-shaped mark now adorned the tip of his penis.

"This…is mine, all mine." Moaned Mirellia as she kissed it some more same with his balls leaving lip pink shaped marks all over while still gripping it. "I will have it when I please, no one other than me shall touch it, marvel at it, or kiss it." Said Mirellia.

Slowly, Naofumi responded. "As you wish, no one but you my future bride may have this. Only the one I love."

Brought to tears of joy by his words Merellia lunged herself forward smashing her lips and body against Naofumi's's. He happily took hold of her by the hips in order to keep her from leaving him. But based on the way she was kissing him she had no intentions of doing that. Taking pleasure in the feel of his cock brushing up against her skin Mirellia pressed her more to him, causing Naofumi's grip on her to tighten.

Naofumi soon flipped their positions with Mirellia's back hitting the soft mattress. Naofumi then gripped his cock in order to position it in front of Mirellis's vagina.

With great speed and force he inserted his thick cock into the queen.

"Ahhhh, aaaahhhhh .yeeeeeesssss! yes, yes" Moaned Mirellia as she felt Naofumi in her. The sound of hot sweaty flesh smacking against each other filled the room as Naofumi fucked Mirelia as he did last night.

"M-Mirellia, you…feel so…good and hot…and tight." Whispered Naofumi.

"And you…my love…feel so good…" Said Mirellia as she pulled him in for a kiss as Naofumi gripped Mirellia by her hips. His next thrust was not gentle and loving, but instead it was fierce and empowering. Mirellia moaned as did Naofumi, while building up his thrust. They oon broke the kiss for air and to moan.

As Naofumi picked up speed again. As Mirellia left up her legs and wrap them tight around her lovers waist.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Naofumi." Mirellia moned.

"Oooooohhhh! Mirellia.." Naofumi moaned.

Grabbing hold his face both cheeks Mirellia pulled Naofumi to her and smashed their lips together. This kiss was a perfect reflection of the interaction of their lower regions-hot, sloppy, and driven entirely by lust. "I love uou Naofumi!" Mirellia shouted as she pulled away. "I love you, I love you, I love you, i love your cock! Keep thrusting it into me! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop stop until you've completely filled up my womb!" Ordered Mirellia.

''Your wish is my command my love.'' Said Naofumi grinning as he further increased his thrusting, his cock now working like a organic piston that was quickly working itself into overdrive. He gripped Mirellia's backside with his left hand while he moved his right upward to her head.

"NAOFUMI DO IT HARDER! FASTER! MAKE ME FEEL MORE GOOOD!" Moaned Mirellia. ''FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY BITCH I AM! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM.''

'MIRELLIAAAA!" Moaned Naofumi as he leaned in and kissed her. Gripping her back side with both his hands just as she held him by the neck they put their tongues in against one another. The two broke for air where they simply took the time to stare into the other's eyes, silently thanking them for showing them what heaven looked like.

OH YEAH TAKE IT! TAKE EVERY LAST DROP OF MY CUM IN YOUR PUSSY.!" Said Naofumi as he got close. "MIRELLIA I'M GONNA CUM!"

"DO IT! NAOFUMI CUM INSIDE ME PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR WONDROUS CUM! I'LL TAKE IT ALL! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD."

And with that they both came with Naofumi shooting a massive load in Miorellia's clit.

Mirellia made sure her pussy sucked in every last drop cum. Naofumi fell forward with his body lying directly atop of hers, Pressing her breasts against his chest. His cock was still jammed into her vagina, cum still shooting into her with some leaking out. Mirellia enjoyed it, it aroused her and made her want to go again but was to tired to. Having a little strength left she rolled the two of them over so she was on top.

''You were amazing my darling.'' Said Mirellia.

''As were you.'' Said Naofumi as he pulled her in for a kiss.

''When shall we prepare for our wedding?'' Asked Mirellia with a smile.

''When I get a ring worthy of you t propose to with.'' Said Naofumi. ''And then I will fuck you till you are pregnant then fuck you more and more..''

''Yes I want nothing more then for us to be together my love.'' Said Mirellia as she leaned in and kissed him.

''My queen I have come to check on you a voice came as they looked to see the leder of the queen's shadows who despite her mask they could tell had a surprised look on her face. ''Ah your daughter was wondering where you were? and the shield heroes companions also wanted to know where ge was, but I see your both busy and will make something up for you.'' And with that she left leaving the 2 of them wondering how to explain this.

**Well thatis it for now please let me kow what you think so I know to keep going and what you want Next. Need to think of some way to reveal it to the others. **


	3. Breakfast and secret out

Breakfast and secret out

**Here is the latest chapter hope you all enjoy it.**

Naofumi was helping Mirellia walk as she was trying to regain feeling in her legs after the 2 love sessions they had.

''How are you holding up?'' Asked Naofumi.

''A lot better then I thought considering the things we did.'' Said Mirellia with a smile and a blush.

''Yeah sorry about that.'' Naofumi blushed and smiled.

''Don't be my love.'' Said Mirellia as she kissed Naofumi on his right cheek. "It was one of the best nights of my life.''

''Master.'' Came Filo's voice as they snapped out of it and saw Filo running towards them before jumping into Naofumi's arms for a hug.

''Filo get down, master Naofumi has just woken up.'' Said Raphtalia With Melty beside her.

''It's ok Raphtalia as he put Filo down.

''Mother are you OK?'' Asked Melty as she noticed her mother was a bit off.

''Yes my dear just a bit f awild nights sleep.'' Said Mirellia with a Blush while looking quickly at Naofumi who also blushed a little.

Filo this, she also noticed the way they smelled. Then started sniffing Naofumi and then Mirellia. ''You two both smell funny.'' Said Filo as the shield hero and the queen became nervous.

''Filo.'' Yelled Raphtalia. ''Don't just smell people like that.''

''Its OK Raphtalia, come on lets just go eat.'' Said Naofumi.

''Yes allow me to show you the dinning Hall.'' Said Mirellia as she took Naofumi's right arm in her left arm and showed him where to go.

Filo and Raphtalia both looking on jealous.

''Filo please dont sniff Master Naofumi or the Queen again.'' Said Raphtalia.

''But I smelled their scents on each other.'' Said Filo.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Raphtalia who did not like the sound of this.

''i think that queen lady mated with master.'' Said Filo mad with envy.

''WHAT?'' Yelled Raphtalia who hoped she was wrong.

''Filo what are you saying?'' Asked a Shocked Melty who could not believe her mother would just sleep with Naofumi like that, Especially with her being married.

**Later**.

They were all sitting down to eat with Naofumi sitting close to Mirellia, Talking like they were real close. Meanwhile Raphtalia, Filo and Melty were fuming.

''So tell me Naofumi, are you and your group ready for the Cal Mira Archipelago?" Asked Mirellia.

"Yeah tho I still need to find where that is, and also find someone to take us."" Said Naofumi who did not want to admit he did not have much money to afford it.

''No need to worry about that.'' Said Mirellia with a smile.''I can arrange something for you.''

''Please you Mirellia you don't have to.'' Said Naofumi who just realized he said her name.

''NAOFUMI.'' Yelled Melty. ''You will address my mother as your highness of queen, seriously show some respect.''

''Its alright Melty calm down.'' Said Mirelia trying to calm her daughter.

''Your only saying that because you and master mated.'' Said Filo with a pout. Hearing that caused Naofumi and Mirellia to blush as they were left speechless.

''Filo don't say such things without proof.' Said Raphtalia. ''I am sorry your highness I don't know what got into her.'' Tho Raphtalia did hope it was not true.

''I can smell it on them, they mated.'' Said Filo. ''I wanted Master to mate with me.''

''My mother would never do that.'' Said Melty.

Naofumi and Mirellia looked at each other before nodding. Mirellia stood and walked over Naofumi and stood beside him.

''Noafumi helped me get through this, I know I can trust him,

''Actually Melty, its true..'' Said Mirellia leaving Melty and Raphtalia shocked. ''Naofumi and I are together now, and yes we did as Filo say mate.''

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT" Yelled both Melty and Raphtalia so loud the whole palace seem to shake.

''Master Naofumi is this true?'' Asked Raphtalia hoping it was not, but wanted to hear it from his mouth.

''I'm sorry Raphtalia but it is.'' Said Naofumi as he sat Mirellia in his lap and held her tight. ''Me and Mirellia are together.'' With that the 2 shared a kiss.

''But mother, what about father?" Asked Melty.

''Your father no longer has a place in my heart.'' Said Mirallia with a stone cold face. ''Once yes I did love him but then he went and almost lead our country to ruin not o mention the suffering he caused Naofumi and his friends with your sister aid. I can not bring myself to love someone like.'' Naofumi held her close. '''As far as I am concerned Naofumi is the only man I feel I can give y heart to. Your faters actions are inexcusable same with your sisters.''

''Mirellia calm down, you know how upset talking about this makes you.'' Said Naofumi holding her.

''Yes you are right my darling thank you.'' Said Mirellia with a kiss to his cheek.

''Also Melty ask me to marry her and I agreed.'' Said Naofumi with a blush.

''WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT" Yelled Filo,Melty and Raphtalia so loud that not only did the castle seem to shake but the whole capital.

''WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT" The 3 girls yelled again.

''Look I know its shocking but try to keep it down before you make someone def.'' Said Naofumi.

''You cant just up and marry like that.'' Said Melty trying to make heads and tails about this.

''I will talk to Melty , you speak to your party.'' Said Mirellia as she stood up.

''Try be gentle about it.'' Said Naofum.

''Don't worry about that.'' Said Mirellia as they shared a quick kiss as she led her daughter away to talk.

''Master Naofumi.'' Said Raphtalia as he looked at her. ''How could you do this?''

''Look Raphtalia I did this for you and Filo.'' Said Naofumi. ''And for the Demi-humans.''

''What do you mean us and the Demi-humans?'' asked Filo.

''This will make life easier for us and you, we have sufferd much and now I can finally give the 2 of you the life you deserve.'' Said Naofumi. ''Also this will allow me to protect Demi-humans and help work peace between this country and Siltvelt. Also I can finally restore your village Raphtalia.''

''My village?'' Said Raphtalia as she felt herself calm down.

''Yes I can now have the means to restore it and more.'' Said Naofumi as he pulled Raphtalia and Filo in for a hug. ''Believe me you 2, Melty and Mirellia are the most important people in the world to me, I just want to give each of you the life you deserve.''

Raphtalia wanted to say something but after what she herd mainly about restoring her home she could not say a thing.

**Meanwhile**.

''Mother how can you go and do this?'' Asked Melty as she looked at her mother but as soon as she saw the look of sadness and frustration on her face, Melty lost her rage.

''Try to understand Melty, I have been through much.'' Said Mirellia. ''First your fol of a father and whore of a sister defy me and almost cause our country to go to war with the rest of the world all cause of your fathers stupid racism towards Demi-humans and irrational hate of the shield hero. The suffering they caused.'' She continued. ''Anyone I could trust either died or betrayed me and to make matters worse most of this is the fault of family members of mine.''

''Mother.'' Said Melty in a sad tone she had no idea her other was going through all this.

''Its been a huge burden on my soul, but Naofumi helped me, he is everything your father once was and more before he became the fool he is now.'' Said Mirellia. "I can not love someone who would do the things he did for such vile reasons. Naofumi can help me, he could be a greater king then Trash ever was. I need someone I can trust to help e run the kingdom till you are old enough to take the throne.''

Melty was speechless she did not know what to say.

''I had before just wanted to atone for your father and sisters sins, the things they did can not be forgiven. But hearing all Naofumi has done seeing him in action and everything else I lost my heart to him. And with his help I know we can make things right.''

"You truly love him don't you mother?'' Asked Melty.

''Yes I do, please try to be happy for me.'' Said Mirellia.

''If this is truly what you want? than I will.'' Said Melty as the 2 hugged.

''When do the 2 of you plan to do the wedding?'' Asked Melty.

''After the next wave.'' Said Mirellia.

**Later.**

Mirellia was in her bedroom when she herd a knock, she opened the door to reveal Naofumi.

''Miss me?'' Asked Naofumi as Mirellia grabbed him, pulled him in shut the door and slammed him against it as she crashed her lips to his in a kiss while attacking his tongue with hers.

Took a few moments for Naofumi to get his senses back before returning the kiss.

They kissed for a few minuets before parting for air.

''I always miss you my darling.'' Said Mirellia as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I take it things went well with Melty?'' Asked Naofumi.

"More or less.'' Said Mirellia. "Howdid things go with your party members?''

''Same deal.'' Said Naofumi. ''This has been a pretty stressful day.''

''Indeed it was.'' Said Mirellia with a grin.''But I know a way to make us feel better.'' She said looking at the bed.

"Totally." Said Naofummi as he equipped the sex shield and with in seconds he removed his cloths and armor as well as Mirellia's cloths in seconds. Then scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Get ready to be fucked animal style." Said Naofumi as he dropped Mirellia on the bed and climbed on as he did he got her on all fours like a animal with her ass in the air.

"I've fucked the hell out of your mouth and vagina but your ass still needs work, barley touched it"

"Please Naofumi no more talk, just please thrust your hard cock in me." Begged Mirellia who was eager to feel him in her.

"Thrust it in where?" Asked Naofumi sarcastically.

"In my ass please shove your hero cock in my ass." Begged Mirellia as she shook her ass.

"Gladly," Whispered Naofumi firmly gripping the hips of his lover. Naofumi rammed his cock directly into Mirellia's ass causing her to arch upward letting out an ear-piercing scream. It was like music to Naofumi's ears. Not missing a beat, he began to proudly and wildly thrust his penis into her ass. He'd had laid claim to her mouth and vagina many times so this was the last hole for him to fully claim. With this Mirellia was now truly his.

"Are you enjoying me fucking you like this? In this very filthy way?" Inquired Naofumi feeling Mirellia's ass begin to tighten on him instantly. It was honestly harder to tell which felt better-her pussy or her ass. As he patiently waited for a response his eyes looked at her ass cheeks, both glistened with sweat. Animalistic desire took hold of Naofumi as he raised his right hand then brought it down against her left cheek.

"OOOOHHH!" Moaned Mirellia as she felt Naofumi's hand meet her naked ass.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Laughed Naofuumi rubbing the sore spot with his hand. Then he hit the same spot again getting a similar reaction from Mirellia. "You do, don't you?"

Between the speed of his thrust and slapping, Mirellia was at her wit's end. "Yes! I love this! The way you're taking me, like an animal in heat, no like a bitch in heat! I love it more give me more!" Another hard smack sent a jolt of lustful lightning through the Mirellia's body. "I want you to have your way with my body, do whatever you wish to me!" There was a beat as she allowed two more hearty smacks to hit her ass. The burning pain became pleasure instantly. "I'm your alone my darling, I'm your woman, so do it! All you've ever dreamed of, do it to me!"

Naofumi pushed his cock as deep as he could into her hole, alternating between smacking her ass and rubbing it. It was a truly wonderful experience.

"MIRELLIA!" Moaned Naofumi.

"MORE! NAOFUMI. MORE! MOOORE!"

By now, the bed they were on was outright creaking under the pressure the pair were putting on it. It was beginning to crumble, and that was to say nothing of the sheets. Stained and torn.

Mirellia's body fell face-forward, further driving home the animalistic nature of the act they were committing. The new position only added to Naofumi's lust, which had reached near eruption levels.

"YEESSSS! I'M GONNA CUM MIRELLIA!" Said Naofumi.

"DO INSIDE OF ME, NAOFUMI! FILL ME UP!"

"MIRELLIA!"

"NAOFUMI!"

Mirellia's hair burst from its well-done up position sending her strands sweeping outward. In near perfect coordination to that, Naofumi's thunderous cock finally erupted in Mirellia's ass, painting it with his love nectar. From her ass onward, the flood came and Mirallia felt her self be filled with cum.

Together they lay, Mirellia lying flat on her stomach and Naofumi atop of her, his cock still buried deep inside of her ass. With the last of his strength, Naofumi removed himself and pushed himself upward just enough for Mirellia to turn around and meet him in the eye.

"I would…like to that again, and again, and again." Mirellia whispered shyly.

"So…you're saying you…want to have…sex with m till your totally hooked?" Naofumi asked.

Nodding her head with a smile, she looped her arms around his neck bringing him downward into her embrace. "I want nothing more then to have more sex with you, I enjoy talking with you, being with you. All of those things, Naofumi, I would like to do them with you and no one else. I want to keep doing it till I have your child and do it more. That is if you'll have me."

"Why wouldn't I want you, Mirellia?" Chuckled Naofumi pushing a stand away from her face. "You're a beautiful and strong woman, the strongest woman I've ever met. You're really the only girl I've ever really looked at in that way."

Like a childish little girl, the king felt her heart flutter. "Then you'll fuck me more?" Asked Mirellia as she felt Naofumi's still hard penis poke her Vagina.

''Alright here it comes.'' Said Naofumi as he shoved his cock in Merellia's vagina as she was about to let a cream out Naofumi pressed his lips to hers to silence her. And with that started fucking her into the night.

Meanwhile

The former king now Trash was some how out f his cell.

''I will get you for this Devil shield.'' Cursed Trash.

**Well thats it for now hope you all enjoyed sorry if some seemed rushed just had to get this done so I could more on to others.**


	4. The Queen shield combo

The Queen shield combo.

**Here it is now the latest chapter of my story hope you will all enjoy.**

Naofumi, Raphtalia, Melty and Filo stood before Glass, L'Arc and Therese on the carcass of the defeated wave boss. Mean while the other 3 heroes were beat and down.

''Sorry it had to turn out like this kiddo.'' Said L'Arc as he readied his scythe.

''It dose not have to be like this.'' Said Naofumi as he readied his shield.

''Yes it dose.'' Said L'Arc as he charged swinging his scythe. Naofumi blocked it with his shield but was pushed back by the force.

''Not gonna give you a chance to breath Kiddo.'' Said L'Arc as he attacked again with Naofumi blocking again this time standing his ground.

"Master.'' Yelled both Raphtalia and Filo as they tried to help him only for Therese to attack.

''Bejeweled Ruby Blaze.'' Yelled Therese as she unleashed a flame, attack at the 2. With them barley dodging.

"It is hopeless give up.'' Said Therese as she attacked again. ''Bejeweled Ruby Blaze.'' This time the attack was bigger.

"Hang on." Said Melty as she was about to try and help before being stopped by Glass.

"Stay where you stand or die." Said Glass in a tone that frightened the young princess.

"Raphtalia, Filo, Melty hang on." Said Naofumi as he tried to go help them only for L'Arc to knock him down.

"Sorry Kiddo but for you it ends here.'' Said L'Arc as he brought his scythe down only for Naofumi to block it.

"Come on Kiddo just give up." Said L'Arc as he pushed down trying to get to Naofumi.

"Get off of him.'' Came a voice as L'Arc saw some ice shards come at him as he jumped away dodging. They looked to see Mirellia and she was pissed.

"Mirellia.'' Said Naofumi.

"Mama.'' Said Melty.

''The Queen, what the hell is the queen doing here?" Asked Glass.

"Hey I don't want to fight a woman but if you get in my way your done for.'' Said L'Arc.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH.'' Yelled Mirellia in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines even Glass.

''How dare you attack my fiance then threaten him and then try to kill him.''' Yelled Mirellia. ''You will die for that and for attacking my daughter. I have never been this mad my entire life, I'll see you and your allies each chopped up and fed piece by piece to starved dogs.''

''SCARY.'' Thought everyone. Tho Naofumi found himself strangely aroused by this.

"Huh wait fiance?'' asked L'Arc as he looked at Naofumi. ''Kiddo are you and her?''

"Yep.'' Said Naofumi.

"No way congratulations I mean that.'' Said L'Arc with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

''Thanks but you might want to avoid getting killed first.'' Said Naofumi as Mirellia unleashed a barrage of ice shards at Glass and L'Arc trying to defend against it only to be pushed back and even get injured a bit.

Therese tried to fight back. "Bejeweled Sin Flame." Yelled Therese as she unleashed a powerful flame attack, only for Mirellia to freeze it solid.

"NO it cant be, Bejeweled Thunderstorm.'' Yelled Therese as she unleashed another attack only for the queen to freeze it solid to.

"My turn.'' Said Filo as she charged Therese and delivered a powerful kick to her chest knocking her down.

''Therese.'' Yelled L'Arc as Naofumi saw his chance.

''Air Strike Shield.'' Yelled Naofumi as he summoned a green shield in front of L'Arc that sent him flying into Therese.

"Must i do everything Myself?'' Asked Glass as she tried to attack Mirellia.

''Chimera Viper Shield.'' Yelled Naofumi as he summoned Said Shield and unleashed some Snakes at Glass who Barley dodged them.

"Thank you Naofumi.'' Said Mirellia as Naofumi placed a hand on her hip and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Just returning the favor, cant have my future wife die on me to soon.'' Said Naofumi as the 2 blushed.

''This battle is still far from over.'' Yelled Glass who tried to attack only to just avoid getting her head chopped off by Raphtalia.

''Stay away from Master Naofumi.'' Said Raphtalia.

''Or else.'' Said Filo as she tried to Kick Glass who blocked it and was pushed back.

''Air Strike Shield.'' Yelled Naofumi as he summoned a green shield that hit Glass in the side sending her flying into L'Arc and Therese.

''All Zweit Aqua Shot.'' Said Melty finally having the courage to attack as she Materializes a large ball of water, that split into a number of smaller balls and fired at its target.

Glass, L'Arc and Therese barley had time to Dodged.

''Air Strike Shield.'' Yelled Naofumi as he summoned a green shield to strike them from behind as they tried to escape.

''Filo with me.'' Said Raphtalia as she and Filo attacked the 3 enemies knocking them down.

''Now to end it.'' Said Mirellia as she unleashed her magic to freeze the 3 of them up to their necks in ice.

''She is gonna be my wife.'' Thought Naofumi to himself with a grin.

''This is not over.'' Said Glass as she broke free with some ice heading toward Mirellia as Naofumi blocked it with his shield. As some of the ice got absorbed into it. Glass then fried the others.

''This ends here.'' Said Glass as she got ready to attack.

Naofumi's shield glowed light Blue. As a new Shield was unlocked.

**(New Skill Tree has been Unlocked: IceShield)**

**(Level One: Unlocked ****10 percent cold ****resistance. 10**** percent protection from water and ice magic****. Ice attack and 30 second time freeze.****)**

''What in the.'' Said Naofumi as he activated his new shield as it took the form a heart of ice the size of his normal shield with the gem in the middle.

"That new shield won't help you.'' Said Glass.

"Wrong, TIME FREEZE.'' Said as he along with Raphtaila, Filo, Melty and Mirellia were encased in a light blue dome as everything else seem to freeze s if time just stopped.

''Amazing Master Naofumi.'' Said Raphtalia.

''So cool.'' Said Filo.

''Im not done yet.'' Said Naofumi as he aimed his new shield at his foes as it glowed and it shot forth some huge hands of ice that grabbed and retrained Glass, L'Arc and Therese while also causing their whole bodies to get covered in ice. As time restarted.

""Well thats that.'' Said Naofumi as he changed his shield.

"Soul eater shield.'' Said Naofumi as he used his shield to drain the 3 of them of magic. "Now Air Strike Shield.'' Yelled Naofumi as he used said Shield to send them flying into a wrecked ship.

''Amazing.'' Said Melty in awe.

''He is going to be my new husband.'' Thought Mirellia to herself with a Grin. As Naofumi picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"I owe you big Mirellia.'' Said Naofumi as he kissed her as she returned it before parting for air. "Thanks to you I got a new shield and it allowed us to win this fight.''

"Thank you miss queen.'' Said Filo.

"Yes we are all grateful.'' Said Raphtalia.

"Please it was not just me.'' Said Mirellia with a blush of embarrassment at ll the praise.

"Yeah it was all of us.'' Said Naofumi as he pput Mirellia down.

"Thank you for coming to our aid your majesty.'' Said Raphtalia. ''Also I see now how much you care for Master Naofumi and I wish you both a happy life.''

"Me to.'' Said Filo.

"Thank you Raphtalia you to Filo." Said Mirellia.

"Oh before I forget.'' Said Naofumi as he knelled down taking Mirellia's right hand in his as he brought out a enchanting looking ring with a massive diamond on it.

"Mirellia will you marry me?'' Asked Naofumi as he used a ring he made using things he got from drops.

"YES NAOFUMI YES.'' Said Mirellia as she took the ring and put it on then threw herself at Naofumi crashing her lips to his in a deep kiss that lasted a few minuets before they needed air. Naofumi stood up picking Mirellia up bridal style again as he held her close.

"oh what happen?'' Came Motoyasu as he along with Ren and Itsuki all finally woke up and got up.

"Leave it to you guys to get up when the fights over?" Said Naofumi as the others laughed.

''OK Why are you holding the queen like that?'' Asked Ren.

''Might as well tell them.'' Said Mirellia.

''Yep.' Said Naofumi with a Grin.

''Tell us what?'' Asked Itsuki.

Naofumi had Mirellia show them the ring on her hand and they were able to piece it together.

''**WHAT**.'' the 3 of them yelled.

"Yep.'' Said Naofumi with a grin. "Say hello to the new king of Melromarc.''

**Later**.

They sailed back to Melromarc with Mirellia at the wheel with Naofumi behind her helping stear as they sailed home. Filo and Melty were playing while Raphtalia watched them.

"This is wonderful is it not Naofumi?'' Asked Mirellia as she leaned against him.

"Sure is.'' Said Naofumi as they snuggled.

They did not notice a soldier sneak up to them with a dagger. "Die devil shield.'' He yelled as Naofumi and Mirellia saw this. Naofumi got out his shield.

''Air Strike Shield.'' Yelled Naofumi as he blocked the attack knocking the dagger from the attackers hand. And sent the attacker into a wall, his helmet fell off to reveal Trash.

"Trash?" Said Naofumi.

Master Naofumi.'' Came Raphtalia's voice as she, FIlo and Melty came to see what was going on.

"Father." Said Melty.

"Give me back my wife."" Yelled trash a he leaped at Naofumi only for Naofumi to punch him in the face knocking him down.

"Gaurds arrest him.'' Yelled Mirellia pointing to Trash,

"My queen?" Said Trash shocked as Mirellia slapped him across the face causing some blood.

"Do not speak to me you filth." Said Mirellia with a death glare at Trash. "YOU DARE ATTACCK MY FIANCE AND TRY TO KILL HIM. YOU WILL REGRET THIS.''

As the guards got ready to arrest the former king Naofumi spoke up.

"NO HE IS MINE.'' Said Nqaofumi with his fist up. "OK Trash you want a settle this lets go.''

"BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU.'' Yelled Trash as he charged only for Naofumi to step aside and trip Trash up as he delivered a karate chop to his neck and a knee to his gut then grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up as he sent a uppercut to his chin knocking him back.

"That all you got Trash?'' Asked Naofumi as he proceeded to pummel Trash with is fist. Finishing it with a right punch to the jaw knocking him down.

"OH THAT FELT GOOD.'' Said Naofumi as he cracked his knockles.

Trash saw his dagger and tried to get it with his left hand only for a oot to step on it. He looked up to see Mirellia.

"It's over you lost.'' Said Mirellia as she pressed her fooot to trash hand almost braking it.

"Aaaaaaaaauuuugggggghhh my hand.'' Screamed Trash as Mirellia lifted her foot up off it. Only for Naofumi to step on it next, this time breaking it.

"NOOOOOOO AAAAAAAUUUGGGGH MY HAND AAAAAUUGGHH MY HAND GET OFF AAAAAAUUUGGGGHH.'' Begged Trash as Naofumi removed his foot as Guards restrained Trash and told them to take him to the brig.

"Naoumi are you ok?"" Asked Mirellia.

"I am I hope you are to.'' Said Naofumi as they shared a kiss.  
"NO.'' Yellled Trash as he got free and grabbed Filo and held a sword a he grabbed her neck.

"FILO.'' Yelled Naofumi, Raphtalia and Melty.

''I am warning you shield her, give me back my wife or this filthy bird monster dies.'' Yelled Trash ready to kill Filo.

''Stop it father.'' Said Melty as she tried to get her father to let go.

"Melty what are you doing?'' asked Trash as Melty then bit her fathers hand making him ddrop the sword. As he did he saw Naofumi come at him with a punch to the face that knocked him out.

"MASTER.'' Said Filo as she ran to Naofumi and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Filo I am so glad you are not hurt.'' Said Naofumi as he looked at Melty. "Thank you Melty.''

"Any time.'' Said Melty.

Later.

Mirellia was sitting on her bed deep in thought. Till Naofumi sat next to her.

"Hey beautiful something on your mid?'' Asked Naofumi.

"OH sorry Naofumi was just lost in thought, so much has happened and well.'' Before she could finish Naofumi pressed his lips to hers in a kiss as he lay down taking her with him as they both lay in bed.

"Forget about that, for now just focus on the wedding we have to plan.'' Said Naofumi as Mirellia pulled him in for another kiss that he quickly returned.

**Well thats it hope you all enjoyed just wanted to get this done so I can start the next chapter also please review the more reviews I get the motivated I am to go faster. **


	5. The wedding

The wedding

**OK everyone here it is right now the chapter you were all waiting for the wedding.**

At the palace it was night time. It had been a few weeks since the last wave.

Mirellia was on the balcony of her room looking out at the capital. She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Naofumi smiling at her as she smiled back he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey pretty lady whats on your mind?'' asked Naofumi as he held her close.

"Nothing much my darling just thinking about tomorrow.'' Said Mirellia as tomorrow she and Naofumi were to be wed.

"Yeah never thought I'd ever be a king, just hope I can do it." Said Naofumi.

"I know you can my love, I believe in you." Said Mirellia as she pulled Naofumi in for a kiss that he returned. s they kissed Naofumi equipped his sex shield as he brought them inside, using the speed his shield gave removed their cloths as he then lay Mirellia down on the bed.

"Now it's time I treated you the way a queen deserves to be treated." Said Naofumi with a grin.

Even if she'd told herself she was ready, Mirellia was still surprise when Naofumi moved himself on top of her. He looked so…different hovering above her with a near predatory look in his eyes. She found it to be arousing. As he descended onto her lips in a quick kiss. In her opinion, the kiss was far too short, but him moving onto her breasts could make up for it. And make up for it they did.

Her hands stretched outward, grasping at the sheets as Naofumi toyed with her breasts.

At her urging, he toyed with her tits to his heart's content. Her soft, skin was hot beneath his touch. Her nipples were already hard and practically begging for attention when he finally turned his tongue upon them. Mirellia didn't even try to fight the shout that escaped her throat. Naofumi bit down on it and was rewarded with another passionate cry.

It could only be described as Bliss, yes, that's exactly what it was. Her boobs belonged to him, as did the rest of her body. Mirellia had to expand a great amount of willpower to keep from destroying the sheets beneath her fingers. Naofumi wasn't making it easier for her, and to think he'd only just finished enjoying her chest. As he moved south, his eyes finally fell upon her wet pussy.

"You…came already?" Asked Naofumi.

Tightly, she gripped the bed sheets as she met his eyes. "Well…can you blame me? I…I really want you." Said Mirellia. Gone was her usual bravado and in its place was a slight whine that Naofumi found quite adorable.

"Well, you got me." Naofumi. "And I've got you." Naofumi then dove his face into Mirellia's pussy. All of her previous actions were nothing compared to the way her body arched off the bed at having her love canal invaded for the first time in millennia. Mirellia' earlier orgasm had helped in allowing him to dive right into her pussy. The smell had been intoxicating, he'd gone straight for it. After almost an entire minute of sucking, he knew he'd made the right decision.

"So…good…" Whispered Mirellia as sweat broke out across her flawless body. She could feel his tongue vigorously lashing at her lower lips. Every blow struck was a direct one, and they just kept on coming seemingly without end. Helpless, she surrendered herself to the bliss, throwing her arms over her head while her lower body rocked. Mirellia felt one hand on the calf of her leg leaving the other unaccounted for. Just as she began to give some serious thought to it, Naofumi struck. "Oooohhh!"

"I figured you'd like that. Be wary of snakes, right?" Laughed Naofumi while his fingers began to piston themselves in and out of Mirellia's hot vagina. Almost the minute they were in Naofumi felt Mirellia's vaginal lips close around him, a sign of just how hungry for his love she was.

Pulling her arms away, she stared at him with eyes completely glazed over. "Yes, I did, now hurry devour me!" Said Mirellia as Naofumi stuck his tongue in Her pussy as many moans left Mirellia's lips as Naofumi did his thing. All the pent-up lust he'd been repressing for her exploded in that instant. Mirellia let herself go. One hand remained flung across her face while the other reached downward. She needed to feel his locks while he ate her out. As se felt his tongue smearing her inner lips and his fingers exploring her sacred cavern. They mixed together into a beautiful, fleshy melody.

"NAOFUMI." Yelled Mirellia as she came she gave him as much as he can take and more, all while she savored the divine fruit they'd just procured.

He had no idea how long he stayed between her legs, he stayed until he'd licked her folds clean. The sweet taste of her nectar lingered in his mouth as he rose, a warm smile on his face. Not surprisingly, Mirellia had one as well. Given her naked, sweat covered body, she looked like a goddess that had come down from the heavens for him. Sitting upright, she beckoned him over with her left index finger. He answered her request in crawling toward her in an almost predator-like fashion. Her hand spread across his neck as their lips embraced one another. She seemed eager to know what her own juices tasted like via his mouth.

"How did I taste?" Asked Mirellia after almost ten whole minutes of kissing.

"To be honest, I really don't know how to describe it." Admitted Naofumi.

"Hm, I suppose that's good." Her statement caused him to blush hot pink, which caused Mirellia to chuckle. Mature as he may have seemed, he was still a young lad. It was her wish that he'd hold onto that trait, it made him quite endearing in her eyes. "You know, we're not quite done yet. To tell you the truth, I've…I've been waiting for this for this impatiently."

"Why, Mirellia, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're saying you've been horny…for _me_." After a short break, his strength had returned in full, enough for him to dive into the deepest levels of the sea of lust. Based on the shimmering light in Mirellia's eyes, she was ready as well.

The two of them switched over so she was on top. Naofumi actually rather enjoyed the turnaround. Over the night all the inner kinks he'd been repressing, and she too, came pouring out with this moment as the climax. He truly loved the way Mirellia towered over him, her eyes glittering like snake eyes in the dark. It went quite well with the lustful smile that had formed across her face, he returned the smile with equal lust. His hands on her hips, her moist clit hovering above his erect penis. The pair gave each other a quick, confident nod before the seal was completed.

Mirellia threw her head back as her hole was filled for the first time in eons. It felt…honestly, it felt better than she ever could have imagined. As with Naofumi's fingers, her vaginal walls immediately began to squeeze his cock. She could feel his nails dig into her flesh, a sure sign the experience was just as pleasing to him as it'd been for her. Mirellia felt it all over. Briefly, overwhelmed, she leaned downward close enough for her lips to meet her lover's. Naofumi met her actions with both his lips and his hips. He deeply enjoyed the muted moan she released as his cock pushed itself into her. Parting from him, she smirked at him before pressing her body down atop his. Without resistance, he gave her the reaction she wanted.

"Ooohhh…yes…right there, yes, yes thats it, yes oh right there." Moaned Mirellia, feeling her Naofumi's fingers spread across her ass. He needed to keep a grip on her as he mercilessly pounding into her. "You…truly are…the perfect man for me." Said Mirellia as she gripped the top of his head and shoulders like her life depended on it. "Yes, that's right! More! More!"

After the first two or three more thrusts, he kicked up the speed of his actions. He was blessed with the sound of Mirellia's cries growing louder and lewder. Naturally, he took a great deal of pride in the fact he'd brought the stern and always collected Mirellia down to such a level. "So…tight!"

It was an experience many men, and even a few women, would have killed for. Rarely did true love find a way to break through in real life, but what was occurring between them was one of those times it did. Neither of them held anything back as they sped up. Naofumi's thrusts had reached a near maniac level; not one to be outdone, Mirellia barley kept pace with him as she was repeatedly raising and dropping her hips atop his. Each time brought his cock deeper and deeper into the love canal she'd so diligently guarded. Loud in their ears was the sound of wet flesh slapping together. The pinnacle of that expression came within view of the pair, who signaled to one another.

"NAOFUMI"

"MIRELLIA"

She buried his face in her neck as she threw her head back, a flaming-hot howl piercing the heavens. For a moment, her mind went totally blank. The fact she didn't break into pieces was a miracle. Granted, she was pretty sure she left some imprints on his shoulder. He welcomed them as proof he'd made love to the Wise Queen called Mirellia, and that from now on he belonged to her, and she belonged to him no one else. Equally so, as his juices flooded her inner lips, she recognized that no other man but the one in her arms would enter her. This was paradise she well and truly belonged to Naofumi, no one else. It was sealed with one more kiss as their respective juices mixed together.

Naofumi fell back against the bed, his cock continuously shooting load after load into Mirellia's pussy. Mirellia felt a massive surge of energy along with a near heavenly sense of relief. They caused her vaginal muscles to further constrict his cock. It was like an endless cycle with one's orgasm feeding the other, just as it was meant to be. Semiramis ran her hand through her lover's short hair while he did the same through her river-like strands. Neither said a word to each other letting their bodies speak for them.

He was the first to laugh, and she soon followed after him. They laughed off the last couple of minutes of their orgasm though remained connected none the same. How long they hung together in that limbo they didn't know, but if they could have, they'd have spent the rest of eternity there.

"I love you, Mirellia." Stated the Naofumi. "I…I really do."

"I love you to Naofumi no one else." Said Mirellia. "And I want you to keep loving me until the day I die." Came a tender response as she stroked his cheek. "Because I'm going to keep loving you until the you die as well." Using the strength she'd gained from their intercourse, she got up and moved away from him, though not very far. Mirallia lay within arm's length of Naofumi, her body prompt up on her hands and knees. " Naofumi, I think you know what I want next, don't you?"

His cock answered her question for him by stiffening. Mirellia couldn't help but giggle while Naofumi nervously scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. He hoped this didn't become a habit, though given the kinks they were both developing, he wasn't going to hold his breath.

In a second, he was sitting behind the Mirellia, his cock perfectly lined up with her ass. "I never knew you…liked anal so much."

A rush ran through Mirellia as she felt his hands fasten themselves to her hips. "There are…a lot of things I prefer to keep hidden. Now that we are…together, I suppose I'm at peace with you learning some of them." When she looked back to him, pure sexual hunger glittered in her eyes. She didn't at all look like the regal queen she always projected herself to be, now she was something more primal. "Now, claim me, Naofumi! Make me your woman in every way!"

It was stunning how quickly she took to being taken from behind. Her hands finally dug into the sheets and her voice became nothing more than a series of throaty shouts and moans as her anal hole was filled for the first time in its eternity. Naofumi immediately lost himself to the primal joy that came with the new position, as he passionately thrust his cock into her. He didn't need to see her boobs to know they were swaying back and forth. The urge to palm them again came strong and fast, and Naofumi heeded it.

A vibrant shout flew from Mirellia's ' lips as her upper body was pulled upward so her love could enjoy her tits. Her midnight curtain of hair pressed against his bare chest, tickling it like a series of feathers. One hand toyed with her jiggling tit while the other began to move south. Mirellia met his right hand just as his fingers re-entered her pussy, now both her holes were filled.

"NAOFUMI! YES! MORE!"

"MIRELLIA!"

"YES! YES! THAT'S RIGHT! YESSS!"

All of her muscles twitched as did his. The space separating them as they turned to face one another was barely an inch long. They moved on each other at once, crimson consuming their sweat-covered faces.

"MIRELLIIAAAAAA!"

"NAOFUMIIIII!"

Their shaired orgasm was just as blissful as the first, perhaps more so given that it's well and truly put the seal on their relationship. Mirellia's' body took in all the cum Naofumi's cock could muster; his fingers continued to tease her pussy, even as it leaked dripping white cum onto it. Looping one arm around his neck, she pushed her lips against those of her lover. He was her anchor as she rode out the last mile of her orgasm. Naofumi tightly held onto her body and continued to do so, even when he knew his body had nothing else left to give. He felt his Servant's hand move from his right hand to his left, which was still placed over her breast, her heart.

"I love you Naofumi only you." She whispered with eyes shining more radiant than all the gold in the world.

. "I love you to Mirellia, and…thank you." Said Naofumi

A blissful sigh left her as she separated herself from him, though it wasn't for long. With a little push, she had him on his backside with her following suit shortly after him.

"So…would you mind if I made you breakfast in the morning?" Asked Naofumi stifling a yawn.

"Only if you give me lunch and dinner as well." Giggled Mirellia. "And you let me treat you to a meal or two in the future."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else…Mirellia."

Just before she shut her eyes and let sleep completely take her, Mirellia reached up and placed a deep kiss on her lovers lips. "Goodnight, my dear Naofumi."

"Good night my dear Mirellia.

Soon the couple shut their eyes as they drifted to sleep.

**The next Day.**

The wedding between Naofumi and Queen Mirellia was about to begin.

Tho he did not want them there, Naofumi allowed the other 3 heroes to attend as extra security. The only ones not there were Trash and Bitch as both were locked up in a dungeon.

''Man this feels intense.'' Said Naofumi as he waited at the alter.

"Calm down master Naofumi Raphtalia as she stood beside Naofumi as she held a pillow with two rings on it.

Before anything else was done the doors open to reveal Filo and Melty as the flower girls who proceeded to walk down the aisle. Once they reached the alter the real ceremony music began and everyone inside the cathedral, a good five hundred people, stood up. Dimly, Naofumi could hear gasps and cheers of the crowd but his ears seemed to go deaf as his gaze settled upon the heavenly angel who now stood at the door.

Mirellia, dressed in a pure white gown seemed to glide down the aisle, a thin, see-through veil set over her face. As Mirellia now stood in front of the alter, the couple locked eyes and Naofumi silently said "Your so beautiful" to which Mirellia blushed. For Naofumi, the rest of the ceremony was a blur until the priest called his name.

"Naofumi do you tke Queen Mirellia as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Naofumi answered while placing a ring on Mirellia's ring finger. His eyes filled with warmth and happiness and a smile on his face.

"Queen Mirellia . Do you take Naofumi as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do," Mirellia answered with unshed tears threatening to fall but still smiling a warm smile as she placed a ring on Naofumi's ring finger.

With a heartwarming smile on the priest's face he said "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, Naofumi, you may now kiss your bride." As Naofumi leaned in and kissed Mirellia, a kiss filled what was filled with all the love and passion he had for her, as she kissed back with equal passion as the room burst into cheers. The two kissed for several moments until the cheering finally died down in to silence and the priest shuffled awkwardly and coughed. "You may now cease kissing the bride." He said dryly.

The two broke apart immediately, their faces red with embarrassment as the crowd laughed and jeered at them in a teasing manner. Then Melty said "Mother time to toss your bouquet!" Other women in the room agreed and cheered as she turned around. "One, two, three!" the shout went up as the bouquet flew into the mass of single women. A vicious war erupted for the bouquet and the men watched helplessly in horror at the frenzy of women before them all trying to get to the bouquet. But the one who got it was Filo tho she had no idea why so many were fighting over it.

Naofumi turned away from the battle royal and pulled Mirellia closer as she whispered. "Thank you.".

Naofumi looked surprised. "For what?"

"For giving me the happiest day of my life." She answered slipping an arm around his waist and kissing him once more.

''the happiest day in both our lives you mean.'' said Naofumi as he kissed her back making her feel like she was on a cloud when they weer done they headed to the exit arm in arm.

**9 months later.**

Naofumi waited outside his and Mirellia's bedroom with Raphtalia, Filo and Melty pas he paced back and forth as he herd the sounds of his wife give birth, then the sound of a baby crying as the doors opened and a nurse maid stepped out.

"you can see your wife and child now my king.'' She said with a bow as Naofumi entered and saw Mirellia in bed holding a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket.

The Doctor near the bed looked at Naofumi and smiled.

"Congratulations sire, your wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy.'' Said the Doctor as Naofumi leaned next to his wife.

''Naofumi.'' Said Mirallia with a smile as she looked at him he leaned in and kissed her. "Meet our son." She said as she handed him to Naofumi who held him.

"So cute.'' Said Melty as she looked at her new little brother.

"What will you name him master Naofumi?'' Asked Raphtalia.

''Yes what?'' asked Filo.

Naofumi looked at his son, he had his eyes and his mothers hair.

''We talked and we chose the name Adin after a character in a book I read as a kid.'' Said Naofumi. ''A man who became a great, brave, wise and just king who united people of many species in hopes he will unite human and Demi-humans and many other species together in peace.'' Mirellia smiled as she reached out and held Naofumi's hand.

"Also Raphtalia and Filo.'' Said Naofumi.

'Yes master.'' Said Raphtalia and Filo.

"Starting now you both will be acting also as Bodyguards to Adin.'' Said Naofumi. ''And carers to.''

"Really master Naofumi?'' Asked Raphtalia.

"Yes you and Filo are the only ones aside from Melty and Mirellia I would trust with my sons life.'' Said Naofumi with a smile.

"I will protect little master with my life.'' Said Filo with her fist pumped.

"As willl I.'' Said Raphtalia.

"Don't forget me, a big sister has to protect her little brother.'' Said Melty.

Naofumi and Mirellia smiled at their family.

**Later at night.**

Adin lay in a cot near his parents bed.

Naofumi and Mirellia lay in bed holding each other.

"I don't think I could ever be so happy.'' Said Mirellia.

"Yeah I just wish my parents couldd meet my wife and their grandson and my little brother could meet his sister in law and nephew.'' Said Naofumi.

"Don't worry my love we will find a way to make that happen.'' Said Mirellia as she gave him a wuick kiss.

"I know we will and when we do I will show you my world.'' Said Naofumi as he held Mirellia tight as they shared one last kiss before going to sleep.

**Well thats it for now hope you all have enjoyed. Sorry if felt a little rushed really wanted to finish it. Let me know what you think.**


	6. epilogue

**epilogue**

**Hello everyone here it is now the last part of the story a bonus part any please enjoy also dont forget to review any way on with the story.**

Naofumi was watching Adin sleep as he smiled patting his son gently. He still could not believe that he was a dad.

''How I got so lucky I will never know.'' Said Naofumi as he felt two arms wrap around him, he looked to see Mirellia.

''I have been wondering where you were.'' Said Mirellia as she pulled Naofumi in for a iss that he returned.

''Just watching our son and thinking Mirellia.'' Said Naofumi as they broke their kiss.

''About?'' Asked Mirellia.

''Just home wishing I could introduce my parents to their grandson and introduce them to my wife.'' Said Naofumi as he looked at his son.

''I'm sure one day it will happen.'' Said Mirellia as she kissed Naofumi on the cheek.

''Not sure what I would do if you and the others were not here with me.'' Said Naofumi.

Adin ten started to stir a bit as he opened his eyes and yawned.

"How was your nap kiddo?" Asked Naofumi as he pat his son on the head. Adin saw the gem on his dads shield smiled at it while trying to reach it.

"Like your dad's shield ha Kiddo?" Asked Naofumi as he put it closer to his son.

Adin reached out and touched the orb and it gave off a bright light blue glow.

''What the?'' Asked Naofumi as a new shield was unlocked it looked like his shield n its normal form but was flat and had what seemed to be a key sticking out at the pointy part.

Naofumi checked it out.

**World travel shield** it read. Naofumi felt his breathing sped up as he read more.

''Use on any door to open a gate way to ones home world.'' He read.

''Dose that mean?'' asked Mirellia as the key part glowed and fired a beam at the wall and a door resembling one from Naofumi's world appeared.

Naofumi and Mirellia looked at each other as they slowly made their way over to te door. Naofumi placed a hand on the knob not sure if he should turn it, his hand trembled as Mirellia placed a hand on his he looked at her as she gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and turned the knob. There was a bright flash as they step through and they found themselves in Naofumi's home they also saw the door was still there and showing them the world they were just in.

''I'm home..'' Said Naofumi in a gentle tone as he picked up his wife and son and spun them around. ''I'm home.'' He said louder as the phone rang. He almost forgot what that sounded like as he put Mirellia and Adin down and ran to it, Mirellia was confused to what was going on and what that sound was as Naofumi picked something up and spoke into it.

''Mom is that you.'' Asked Naoumi as he got teary eyed as Mirellia's eyes went wide.

''I missed you mom.'' Said Naofumi.

''Huh what do you mean its only been a day since we last talked?'' asked Naofumi as e found out he got sent back only a little while after he left, he also felt 2 years younger. ''Sorry mom its hard tp explain but I hope you and dad can visit soon cause there is someone I want you to meet well 2 someones.'' Said Naofumi with a smile as he smiled at Mirellia and his son. After the phone call ended he went up to them and hugged them tight as they hugged back.

**A year later.**

Naofumi along with Mirellia, Adin, Filo Raphtalia and Melty were visiting Naofumi's world for new years. Naofumi remembered how e had to explain things to his parents and little brother. But thanks to his shields new power and Mirellia and the others he was able to convince them. Took them a while to get over the shock, but one my parents met their grandson they got over it all. And They loved Mirellia tho were mad they could not attend the wedding but understood why. Mirellia was happy to be able to meet her in-laws. Also Naofumi found that he couldsell gold and silver coins from the other world in his for large sums of money.

Later that night after eating a wondrous meal made by Naofumi and they tucked their son in for bed.

Naofumi and Mirellia got into bed themselves.

''I cant tell you how happy I am to be able to visit my old home again.' Said Naofumi.

''I am happy for you my dearest.'' Said Mirellia. ''But what will you do tho? are you planning on staying here forever one day.'' She asked afraid. as Naofumi held her tight.

''Not till I have lived a full life with you first.'' Said Naofumi as he kissed her. ''Remember going through the portal returns me to the age I was when I first went through and makes you the age you were when you went through first.'' Said Naofumi as he realized they could stay in that other world for years and it would send them back not long after they left and same when they stayed in his world and would make them the same ages they were when he got sent there and when she arrived in his world. Thus they could stay and do things in her world then retire to his and be returned to the ages they are now and live their lives together again. As he continued. ''Remember we said after the waves are beaten your world is safe I said I'd stay with you till Melty is old enugh to take the thrown after that we retire here were we can have as much fun as we want but still visit. Cause when that happens i intend to give you a life you deserve Mirellia''

''Naofumi.'' Said Mirellia with a smile as her eyes teared up.

''Now whats say we have a little fum?'' asked Naofumi as Mirellia threw herself at him and they started kissing and soon started to make love into the night.

**Well thats it the true final chapter also Happy new year. Also dont forget to leave revviews so I know you all liked it. **


End file.
